This invention relates to the art of photography and particularly to the process of photographic printing by projection enlargement and the present invention relates particularly to facilitating the attainment of accurate focus of the enlarging device by a manually operated remote control.
Conventional photographic enlargers of the type here under consideration comprise a paper table upon which the photographic paper is placed, an upright pole or pair of poles mounted at the rear of the baseboard, and a lamp house assembly which can be moved up and down the girder or pole structure to increase or decrease the size of the projected enlargement on the paper table or easel upon which the sensitized print paper is placed.
The closest prior art patents known to the applicant are Lehto U.S. Pat. No. 1,406,041 and Williamson U.S. Pat. No. 1,715,526 but these patents relate to composite machines wherein the camera height and the lens focus are jointly related in such a manner that automatic focusing is accomplished. This is a much more complicated construction. In the device of the present invention, the extension from the manual focus enlarger to the vicinity of the paper table is such that it may be readily applied to existing manual focus enlargers.